


Physiological Reactions

by coolangelsthesis



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Rewrite whoo, Lesbian Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… Was Aoba fussing too much? Noiz, the younger of the two, wasn’t acting like anything was out of the ordinary. And to add insult to injury, she called her lame...<br/>Was she feeling hesitant because it had been so long? Was this too erotic or something? They were both girls— but if they had been two friends just fooling around, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, would it? So why was she getting so worked up?<br/>She just needed to calm down. Noiz was right, they were just getting rid of a physiological reaction. Nothing more than that.</p>
<p>[Lesbian NoiAo rewrite]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physiological Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Out of nowhere I got the urge to write yuri, because I've seen like hardly any fics of lesbian noiao? That needed to change, I needed to satiate my own thirst for it if no one else would. ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧ /determination
> 
> Just a rewrite of Noiz and Aoba's mid-route sex scene... but with girls. yeah. yuri makes everything better.

Noiz grabbed Aoba’s wrist and dragged her up the stairs—the destination, Noiz’s bedroom. She threw Aoba down on the bed with a quiet grunt, the bedsprings complaining as she kneeled her weight onto it. Aoba squirmed, tried to move away from her until she was caught in between Noiz and the wall.

She was caught in a bind, with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

“Wait!” Aoba cried, bringing her hands out in front of her to keep Noiz from moving any closer… and she was close enough already that her bangs practically tickled Aoba’s cheek.

“You’re getting so worked up…” Noiz mused, tone and expression blank like they were talking about the weather, not about being in the midst of tending to each other’s, as she put it before, _physiological reactions._ She furrowed her brows. “No experience?”  
“It’s not that!” Aoba stammered.  
“Then it should be fine, no? It’s too late and too lame to panic now.”

Noiz grabbed Aoba by her hips, drawing her in closer; her hands groped Aoba’s belt and worked it free.  
“H-Hey!”

Noiz glanced up from undoing Aoba’s zipper to look up at her face, her gaze still taciturn.  
“If you’re scared, I’ll stop.”  
“I…”

… Was Aoba fussing too much? Noiz, the younger of the two, wasn’t acting like anything was out of the ordinary. And to add insult to injury, she called her _lame_...  
Was she feeling hesitant because it had been so long? Was this too erotic or something? They were both girls— but if they had been two friends just fooling around, it wouldn’t be such a big deal, would it? So why was she getting so worked up?  
She just needed to calm down. Noiz was right, they were just getting rid of a physiological reaction. Nothing more than that.

With that thought in mind, Aoba squared her shoulders out, feeling less anxious than moments before— Noiz must have noticed the change in her reactions, as she pulled Aoba’s jeans down around her ankles, along with her underwear. Being naked and exposed to the air was uncomfortable, to say the least.

She heard a sigh, and Noiz pulled Aoba’s hands down towards her own waist. “You too.”

Nervously fumbling, Aoba pulled down Noiz’s stockings down, along with her skirt and underwear. She gasped when she felt Noiz’s hand groping around her inner thighs; the further Noiz pulled her legs apart, the faster her heart began to race, a cold sweat sending goosebumps over her skin.  
Aoba started moving her hand as well— reaching down, tentatively skimming her fingers over Noiz’s crotch.

At the same time, Noiz started working her fingers over Aoba, moving in slow circles upwards from her opening, up to around her clit. Eventually Aoba’s breathing began to slow down and the pleasure overtook her embarrassment.

Since they were both girls, Aoba could at least sense where touching Noiz would feel the best for her; she moved her fingers in deeper and felt something warm and solid and cold against her fingertips. She jerked back in surprise, confusion disrupting her growing pleasure.  
When she initially caught a glance downwards, she thought she saw something that caught her eye, but she brushed it off. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her gaze downwards, confirming with her eyes what she was feeling.

Noiz was pierced there. On her clit.

Aoba expected that Noiz had piercings all over— not only was her face covered in them, but her hands and the nape of her neck was, as well. But she didn’t think that Noiz would be pierced here, on her _clit._ Wouldn’t getting pierced there be mind-splittingly painful? Aoba seized up with the thought of the same being done to her.

Her thoughts tumbled out of her mouth:  
“Your tongue… it’s pierced too?”  
Noiz stuck out her tongue, the silver ball glistening with saliva. “This?”

“Ah… d-does this hurt?” she asked in between small moans.  
“Nope.” Noiz shook her head and kept working her fingers against Aoba. She leaned in closer, voice low and whispering in the whorls of Aoba’s ear. “Would you like a piercing?”

“N-No,” Aoba hissed, shoulders arching backwards when Noiz’s breath tickled her ear.  
“ _Why?_ ”  
“I… I j-just… hah…haven’t thought about it…”

Noiz kissed the back of Aoba’s ear, making her gasp. “Well your ears are pretty sensitive, so it might hurt to get them pierced.”  
Aoba closed her eyes and blocked off whatever else Noiz was going to say to her. Her voice was tantalizingly sweet and melodious, borderline dangerous when Noiz had her fingers on her.

Aoba couldn’t tell if either Noiz’s fingers were skilled or she was intentionally working on getting Aoba off quickly. If pressed for an answer, it would be the first one— her hands weren’t moving _too_ fast, but every rotation of her fingers hit at _just_ the right spot.  
Aoba became too focused on her own pleasure and less on giving Noiz any, she noticed when she felt cold eyes boring into her.

“More, stronger,” Noiz said evenly, accentuating her words by moving even harder against Aoba’s clit. She gasped, and, in retaliation, started moving her fingers faster.

In the pleasure, a dim thought surfaced through her mind: Noiz didn’t look like she was feeling it at all. Her face was hardly flushed and she barely reacted with Aoba’s toying. And yet, here she was, on the brink of orgasm as this young chick looked unfazed.

Did Noiz think she was so untouched that just having her clit massaged was enough to drive her this far? She really _did_ feel lame, here. But she couldn’t stop herself.

“N… Noiz, st-sto… hah- ah…”  
Aoba tried to find a reprieve to catch her breath, gain control of her senses before throwing them out entirely, losing herself to the pleasure. But there was none, Noiz kept rubbing her and rubbing her in just the right way, Aoba’s words of complaint faded into little whimpers.

Aoba had reached her limit; she couldn’t take anymore, lest she burst. She pulled her free hand off the sheets, gripping it around Noiz’s wrist to grab her attention.  
“S-Stop, I’m… hah… gonna…”  
She felt the warmth of the breath on her bare neck, only spurring her closer to her brink. “Go ahead.”

With that, Noiz pressed down on her clit harder. Her orgasm hit her in a giant wave of white and pleasure and sweet, sweet numbness over her entire body, from the tips of her fingers down to her curled-up toes. Noiz continued to rub her throughout her high until she fell down, leaning with her head against the wall, panting softly.

Noiz lifted her hand and stared at the glistening liquid running down her hands. “My, you were quite wet.”  
Aoba blushed and shot Noiz a look. “Be quiet, and wipe that off.”

She reached over to grab Noiz a tissue, but before she could move, Noiz brought her fingers to her mouth. And licked it.  
Aoba stared in aghast, a choked gasp resonating in the back of her throat. Noiz wasn’t shameful, Aoba learned that on pretty quickly. But _this,_ really… this was beyond any of Aoba’s expectations.

“Salty,” Noiz muttered to herself, wiping off the rest of her fingers afterwards. Aoba shuddered in disgust and turned her head away.

As she fell of her high, a realization came to Aoba: Noiz had hardly been feeling it at all.  
She wasn’t all that wet, wouldn’t it feel uncomfortable to be touched so much while so dry? Was Aoba this exceptionally bad at jerking another girl off?

That didn’t make her feel good at all. She wanted to make Noiz feel good, too; it wasn’t fair that she was the only one to cum. And if her fingers weren’t any good, then maybe…  
A light switched on in Aoba’s head.

She braced herself with a large breath, then knelt down on the bed and knelt in between Noiz’s legs. She grabbed her thighs and held them far apart, fitting more comfortably in between them. Butterflies danced around in the pit of her stomach incessantly, and they sank into a deeper panic when she saw Noiz’s bright and cold gaze cutting through her.

“… What are you doing?” Noiz asked, tone stern. Even if she looked bitter, she didn’t make any attempt to move away from the situation.  
Aoba sighed as she dipped in between her legs. “Just let me do this.”

She used her hands to spread Noiz out further, then stuck out her tongue and licked the sensitive flesh. It was warm and wet against her tongue, but she pushed back those thoughts. Even if this was her first time eating another girl out, she couldn’t back out or panic. She _wanted_ Noiz to feel good.

Aoba set herself into a rhythm— lapping her tongue up and down, focusing on Noiz’s clit in slow, repetitive circles. The metallic taste and feel of the piercing was jarring every single time, but she guessed Noiz must have liked it. Why would she have gotten it for any other reason, anyway…

As she started thinking about Noiz, she realized she heard something like a grunt. A moan? She flicked her gaze upwards and saw that at some point, Noiz had closed her eyes and had leaned back into the pillows.  
Pride leapt in Aoba’s chest at the sight. She had made Noiz feel good. And the faces she made while in ecstasy… they made Aoba’s heart race.

A thought flitted through Aoba’s mind that both scared her and excited her: she wanted to see more of the faces Noiz made while in pleasure.  
Determined, she started licking and sucking harder, even bringing one of her hands to her crotch, teasing her opening in time with the movements of her tongue.

She started feeling happier the more sounds she heard from above, weak little moans and Noiz struggling to catch her breath. They spurred her on, made her tense up and focus on her job at hand. She flicked her tongue around her clit. The metal still rubbed against her tongue when she moved and still, it was jarring every time.

Suddenly, she felt something pushing against her head. Aoba glanced upwards and saw Noiz staring down at her, utterly nonchalant if it weren’t for the faint pink in her cheeks. The look on her face told that she had something to say.

Aoba pulled herself away and knit her brows together. “What?”  
“More…” Noiz rasped, her voice husky with want. “Stronger.”

Aoba blinked, then moved her hand in deeper, thrusting in hard inside of her.  
“Like this?” she murmured, looking upwards for approval.

“H-Harder. Pull.”  
… Pull. Had she heard that right? Pull? On her clit, on the _piercing_?  
“Hurry.”

Noiz pushed her down again, leaving Aoba with more and more questions than answers. And the questions kept building on top of each other, piling high on top of each other and leaving her utterly confused.

Even if Noiz asked her to, she couldn’t help but wonder if this was really okay. The piercing part was the most frightening aspect. Not only could she imagine how painful it would be to get it, but to have someone _pull_ on it would be another world of pain… but considering all the piercings Noiz had, pain seemed to be a turn on for her.

Aoba closed her eyes and shut off her thoughts. She had to just do it and stop racing through the myriad of _what-if’s_ plaguing her mind. If Noiz wanted pain, then fine. It was her intention to make Noiz feel good, too, and if this was what she wanted, who was she to judge?  
She enveloped her tongue around the front of her crotch then, carefully, took the piercing between her teeth. Bolstering up her courage, she experimentally she tugged on it— and was rewarded with another moan, louder than the ones before.  
Aoba glanced upwards, and her heart nearly stopped. Noiz’s eyes were clenched closed with pleasure, her teeth gritted and the sheets balled up tight in her fists.

…So Noiz _was_ a masochist. As much as it startled Aoba, she was happy to see that Noiz was finally feeling good.

She started pulling on it harder, apologetically licking at the bud in between harder pulls. Her fingers moved in and out of her entrance harder, with more fervor. From above, quiet, muted sighs of pleasure left Noiz’s lips with her head arched back. The sounds mixed in with the wet smacking of her tongue and fingers and spurred Aoba further on. She could tell Noiz was close, she was clenching down on her fingers hard.

Aoba pulled on the piercing one last time, and Noiz let out a muffled moan. She pulsed against Aoba’s fingers, telling her that she had cum. Satisfied, Aoba pulled herself away, wiping away spittle dripping down her chin. How lewd...

As Aoba swallowed down the remaining bits of her shame, Noiz straightened herself out and lifted herself off the bed.  
“I’m going to shower.” The lilt of her voice was almost playful. “Care to join me?”

“A-Ah… I…”  
Aoba felt her heart start to race and a cold sweat spread across the nape of her neck. Taking a shower after what they had just done could end up being… _dangerous_. But truthfully, if it was Noiz she didn’t mind—

She was just about to open her mouth to speak when she was cut off with a sigh.  
“Just joking.”

Noiz walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her, the sound of her feet trudging down the stairs echoing throughout the top floor.


End file.
